The present invention relates generally to a multiple lock security device for use in either private or commercial applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a means that may be used with a combination of locks to restrict entry through a gate by unlocking any one of the multiple locks. This invention is particularly suited for use on gates wherein a large number of individuals may have their own lock and key for entry through a gate.